ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Among the most powerful, recognizable, and infamous of the High Evolutionary's test subjects to be created, Max Eisenhardt nick-named Magneto is a Mutant who is the co-leader of a revolutionary Brotherhood tasked with securing dominance and bringing peace to Earth and his people by any means necessary. Biography The Dark Origins The man that would become known as "Magneto" was born Max Eisenhardt in Sokovia to a middle class family, with a father who was a WWI veteran and a proud citizen of Sokovia. During WWII, HYDRA had seized a fortress in Sokovia and had begun abducting Sokovian's for either slave labor or Human experimentation. Max's family was selected for intense physical labor to produce more HYDRA weapons to fight the SSR. In an attempt to be free of HYDRA's wraith Max's father planned an escape and managed to get beyond the perimeter of the facility but were caught shortly after. As punishment for their escape attempt Max's mother and father were killed, but Max and his sister were to be experimented on as part of HYDRA's experiments. Faith in the Enhanced Taken back to the facility, Max and his sister were scarred by the sight of their parents dead before their feet and were horrified as they were being forced inside the labs. In that lab, Max's sister died during a test involving an experimental serum meant to act as a disease against the allies. But just as Max was about to be injected, the allies attacked the HYDRA base, forcing the scientists to take Max and the other prisoners to another facility where the tests could continue. The truck that Max was loaded onto was supposed to travel directly to the Alps, but was stopped by the Howling Commandos. The Commandos opened up the back of the truck and freed all of the prisoners, but Max having been so horrified about losing his family was struck by fear and was frozen up. Seeing the boys pain, Captain America himself went into the truck and comforted the boy and telling him that although his family was gone they would want him to live. The Captain then carried the boy out of the truck and escorted him to a refugee camp where he would be forced to leave him. Before returning to the war, Captain America gave the young Max his Medal of Valor, stating that because of what he had endured and was able to live on he displayed true bravery. After the Captain left, Max was forever inspired by the super soldier and saw beings like him as a gift to humanity. Becoming Magneto Years later Max became a soldier in the Sokovian Military who fought in a war in Eastern Europe during the shift from Communism to Democratic Republic-governments. He was a massive supporter of Super Soldier Programs and volunteered for numerous programs, but unfortunately all of them failed. His interest got the attention of the High Evolutionary who offered him a chance to achieve the next phase in evolution, the procedure was a failure and Max later returned to the army. Max later had a daughter named Lorna, and Max wanted her to have the power he couldn't receive. So he took Lorna as a baby to the High Evolutionary, and he experimented on Lorna using the same experiments he used on Max. The experiments once again were a failure and Max took Lorna home. In his retirement Max spent most of his time keeping track of super powered individuals via the release of SHIELD's files to the internet. When the Maximoff Twins attained their powers the High Evolutionary hacked into HYDRA's research and was able to determine the key radiation that could be used to access Mutant abilits. The High Evolutionary tested it on his adoptive daughter Luminous first before contacting Max. After seeing the Procedure as at last successful Max was granted the opportunity to achieve his potential. After he underwent the experiment he gained the abilities of Magnetism. He later went on to give his daughter Lorna the same abilities he had and then went on a path to bring all those who have powers to their rightful place under the name Magneto. Powers and Abilities * Magnetism &''' '''Force fields: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Magneto can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field. Equipment * Magneto's Helmet: Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. * Armor: The costume that Magneto wears is actually a type of armor that he has created through the use of his magnetic powers. The costume is actually an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protect him from physical injury. He can also use different metals surrounding him to enhance his armor, making it as strong as Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Terrorists Category:Gifted Category:Enhanced Category:Warlords Category:Mutants